


Glow

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zaehlt
Genre: Alles was zählt - Freeform, Angst, Character Study, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you aren't good for me." Companion piece to episodes 526/527.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

“Deniz?”

You stretch sleepily, your head tilting just the tiniest bit to acknowledge that you heard me. “Mhmm?”

But I have nothing to say. I can only stare at you, sprawled generously across my lap, your face utterly relaxed, eyes closed, one corner of your mouth twitching dreamily as if you were about to smile. You don’t, not quite. Somehow, it makes you more perfect. Damn you.

The light caresses your face as if it, too, were infatuated with you; it paints delicate shadows underneath your lashes, limning you lovingly in its soft afternoon glow. You look so innocent in sleep. You dazzle me. You dazzle the light. You dazzle everyone.

Your hand trails lazy circles round my knee. Familiar, thoughtless, tender caress, as if it came so naturally to you. As if you meant it. Are you more honest in sleep, or less?

I touch your face, as lightly as I can. I don’t want to wake you. I love you like this, and it kills me, because I know you’re not like this. I know you aren’t good for me. I know you might destroy me yet, if I let you, and I know that I probably will.

Why can’t I let you go?


End file.
